


[PODFIC] Sunday

by Loolph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlets, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Sex, Short Stories, Smut, Soft Smut Sunday, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Collected NSFW Mystrade ficlets, all themed around soft sex and touch. Oodles of romance with zero angst to get in the way.





	1. Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092015) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft's casual sex arrangement is becoming rather cosy.

This ever growing series of Mystrade's slices of life is my happy place and my jam. My lady-jam. Thank you, dear Mottlemoth for your generous permission to podfic these ficlets - I apologize it took me so long...

This so fluffy I'm gonna die. Also, not to be overly dramatic or anything but I'd effing die for these two!

Check this series out and stayed tuned, because I'll try to catch up to Mottlemoth...

Music: [500 Miles by Alejandra Ribera](https://youtu.be/e_mOYQHUAdQ)

Cover art: [Dive In.](https://unsplash.com/photos/ffaNYbq8Eek) by [Mitchell Griest](https://unsplash.com/@griestprojects?utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=photographer-credit&utm_content=creditBadge) (source: [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com))

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/614ixzpqbainzmd/Sunday_by_Mottlemoth_chapter_1_Company.mp3/file).


	2. Cascade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft have arrived on holiday for two weeks of sun, sand and sex. There's something Greg just has to say.

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oqa6gkty1hhd22j/Sunday_-_chapter_2_-_Cascade_-_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	3. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's first experience of intimacy with Greg.

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1zgw871yna6vjz3/Sunday_-_chapter_3_-_Discover_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	4. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft summons Greg to The Diogenes for 'assistance'. (Dominant!Mycroft.)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9iejv4v4hntagkb/Sunday_-_chapter_4_-_Gaze_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet has now been expanded into [8500 words of glorious smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051542/chapters/34893209) by my magnificent friend Davi. Don't miss it. <3


	5. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy weekend shower sex.

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mbbr0szc4li7791/Sunday_-_chapter_5_-_Shower_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	6. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy evening in bed prompts a tender confession.

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/azj0sroj7b7hj84/Sunday_-_chapter_6_-_Slow_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	7. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft keeps a journal; tonight it contains an important memory.

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mc272ymje1g4o3z/Sunday_-_chapter_7_-_Journal_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	8. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft catches Greg eating ice cream in the middle of the night. (Dominant!Mycroft.)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ht67mwfk54v4ahy/Sunday_-_chapter_8_-_Sorry_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	9. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg share a bath during their island honeymoon.

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rx9odh9n866dbov/Sunday_-_chapter_9_-_Honeymoon_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Greg's birthday - and there are two things he'd like. (Dominant!Mycroft.)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7yvjynlkehfwjsf/Sunday_-_chapter_10_-_Birthday_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


	11. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft falls in love with Greg to music.

A little heads up, if you've been following this upload schedule. There had been some shuffling done with chapters' order today. I was trying to recreate changes done by dear Mottlemoth in the original story line. Presently, there are 2 new podfics hidden within here. [Let's begin the search, shall we...](https://twitter.com/GoodOmensPrime/status/1126914988860366848)

Also, this chapter contains some clever lyrics inspiration. I've decided to spare you my vocal performance in that regards and went with the original artist's version instead of singing, so we all can listen to [this](https://youtu.be/ooqRmU0bbaE). So, double the music by talented ladies, yay!

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3la51gqswgj42b6/Sunday_-_chapter_11_-_Music_by_Mottlemoth.mp3/file).


End file.
